A Reminder That Backfired
by Thilbo Bagginshield
Summary: Greg and the team have decided to go out for breakfast and who does Greg run into? None other then Kaiya Richards boyfriend, but the little reminder doesn't go exactly the way he planned. Sequel to Broken Angel. Slash Nick/Greg don't like don't read


**Author:** NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan 

**A/N:** I don't own CSI.

**Description:** Greg and the team have decided to go out for breakfast and who does Greg run into? None other then Kaiya Richards boyfriend, but the little reminder doesn't go exactly the way he planned. Sequel to Broken Angel.

The Vegas air was cold as the team stepped out into the night air. They had just wrapped up a double shift each when they had decided to go out for breakfast to celebrate their success. They were all laughing and joking as they walked towards their cars Nick had his arm around Greg's waist as Warrick has his around Catherine's and Grissom had his around Sara's they stopped to look at each other.

"So guys where do you wanna go for breakfast?" Grissom asked.

"How about Lucy's diner?" Greg suggested

"Sounds good to me" Nick stated "How about you guys?" Nick asked.

"Yeah it does sound good" Catherine agreed as did Warrick and Sara.

"Ok Lucy's diner it is" Grissom said and with that figured they took their cars and headed out.

The team headed for the diner for their morning breakfast. After spending almost the whole night on double shifts they just wanted to relax have a few beers and talk about anything, but work. They pulled up to the diner parked and got out. They walked up to the door as Nick opened it for the ladies and his husband as Grissom and Warrick strolled in behind them they grabbed the nearest table and sat down. The waitress came up to them giving them their menus then she took out her pin and paper.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked.

"I'll have a diet coke" Catherine said.

"Yeah I think I'll have one as well" Said Sara the waitress wrote it down then looked to the gentlemen.

"And what will you fellas have?" she asked.

"I think I'll have Ice tea sweetened of course" Grissom said.

"I'll have the same thing!" Warrick stated.

"Yeah I think I will too I'm in no mood for anything else" Greg said.

"Yeah I think I'll have sweet tea myself" Nick said she wrote it down.

"Ok that's two diet cokes and 4 sweet teas right?" She asked to make sure. They nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Warrick said she nodded and left.

They turned back to each other then picked up their minus and started going over the food lists and prices. Finally they all settled on one thing and that was the double stacker pancakes with hash browns and eggs. Once they placed their minus back down they began talking. Greg stood up and stretched he excused himself and left for the bathroom. When he entered the restroom he walked into the stall went pee then came out to wash his hands. As he was washing up the door behind him opened and when he looked up he was shocked to see who was standing there for the guy was more shocked then himself. Greg turned around and came face to face with none other then Blake Summers the guy who had beat Kaiya Richards causing her to kill herself along with her unborn child. Blake stared at Greg for the longest time then walked passed him and into the stall closing it behind him. Greg quickly rushed out of the bathroom and back to the table where the waitress was just finishing up taking their orders he sat down and just stared at the bathroom door he had just came out of. Nick looked at him then over to where he was looking then back to him.

"Greg? Baby? Are ya ok?" Nick asked worriedly Greg shook out of his stare and looked over at Nick he then looked back and shook his head.

"No! You won't believe who I just saw in the bathroom" Greg stated.

"Who?" Catherine asked.

"Blake Summers" Greg announced, but they looked at him confusingly and he let out a frustrated sigh "Blake Summers? You know the 'punk' as Brass so well put that beat and caused Kaiya to kill herself and her unborn child?" Greg stated then realization dawned on them.

"Oh ok now we know who your talking about" Warrick said.

"Did he do anythin' to ya?" Nick asked because if he did he wasn't going to sit there and allow that man to touch his husband and get away with it. Greg shook his head.

"No I think he was more shocked then surprised! He just walked passed me and into the bathroom stall, but I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to do something" Greg stated.

"Well steer clear of him Greg" Nick said.

"Don't worry I had planned on it" Greg stated then the voice behind him startled him.

"Excuse me, but did you just say that my boyfriend Blake Summers beat and killed his girlfriend?" the girl asked they looked at each other then back to her.

"No I said..." Greg stopped and looked at his boss and friends they nodded so he turned back around "that he beat her and _caused_ her to kill herself and her unborn child that was supposed to be his" Greg corrected she was shocked to say the least.

"Oh my gosh are you fucking serious?" She asked angrily they nodded.

"Yes ma'am seeing how they had to process the body from his house to begin with" Greg said they nodded in agreement.

They were about to say something else when Blake came walking up to the table "Hey Gloria I'm back" he said.

Gloria got up she looked at him then back to the CSI team then back to Blake she picked up her water and threw it on him. She then gathered up her belongings and just before she walked away she got up into his face.

"You son of a bitch! We are through you hear me? Through! I cannot believe that I had believed all those lies you told me, well I won't be believing them anymore oh and you can forget about me marrying you. I am taking my things and leaving, you self centered piece of shit" Gloria spat then she turned to walk out, but Blake grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Gloria what the fuck are you talking about? And why are you so upset?" Blake asked confused.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact you forgot to mention your last girlfriend by the name of Kaiya Richards? You remember her don't you? After all you beat her and caused her to kill herself not to mention her unborn child! Yeah don't ever come near me again" Gloria yelled she yanked her arm from his grip then turned and left the place.

Blake couldn't believe what had just happened. His girlfriend yelled at him in the middle of the restaurant for that matter. He stood there wondering how the hell she found out about Kaiya in the first place then it donged on him the guy from the bathroom he turned his attention to the table behind him he found the man he was looking for then stormed over to him.

"Why the fuck did you go and say that to my girlfriend?" Blake growled out Greg remained silent that made Blake even more angrier "Answer me asshole" he roared he reached over to grab Greg when Warrick grabbed his hand halting his assault.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you bud!" Warrick growled with a warning he squeezed his hand hard then released him.

"Sir unless you want to spend the night behind bars for trying to assault an officer I suggest you leave now" Grissom demanded.

Blake looked at them then over to Warrick and Nick who was already in protective mode then back to Greg he then turned and stormed out of the diner. They sighed a breath of relief then turned back just as their food had arrived. Blake stormed over to his truck got in and slammed his door shut. He was furious to say the least he had just lost his girlfriend all because those assholes at the table and one especially. He growled then started the truck and drove off.

"This isn't over! I know who you are Greg Sanders-Stokes" Blake said to himself.

Blake arrived home parked the truck turning off the ignition he slammed his door shut once again then walked into his house. He turned and locked his doors then he stormed over to his laptop he turned it on and waited for the opportunity to log in. once he was logged in he searched the web for the LVPD Webpage once he found it he used his computer skills to gain the information he needed. He clapped for joy when he finally got into the data base he found each CSI's personal information.

Catherine and Warrick Brown

1667 Rosemont Ave.

Las Vegas, Nevada 89031

Gil Grissom and Sara Grissom

2488 Russel Ave.

Las Vegas, Nevada 89148

Nicholas & Gregory Sanders-Stokes

1389 Owens St.

Las Vegas, Nevada 89106

Blake smiled in triumph when he found the address he was searching for. He wrote down what he needed the shut is computer down and walked into this room he searched his closet for the object he was looking for and when he found it he grabbed his keys and left his home. It was time to make Mr. Gregory pay and with that he got into his truck and left for the address. It was close to an hour when he arrived. He decided to park a little ways so no one would get suspicious and waited. He saw a truck pull up to the drive way within 30 minutes into his wait, but he decided to wait until he was alone before he made his move so he drove off and decided to come back in the morning.

Greg and Nick had; had enough excitement for one day so when they got home they toed off their shoes kicking them to the side and decided to leave them for in the morning. They had just started heading for the bedroom when the phone rang. Nick sighed as did Greg and he picked up the phone placing it on speaker.

"Sanders-Stokes" Nick answered.

"_Nicky hey baby how are you and Greg?"_ it was Jillian on the other end he smiled as did Greg.

"We're fine momma you actually caught us at a bad time" Nick said.

"_Oh were you guys having sex?"_ Jillian asked

"MOMMA!" Nick shrieked into the phone he turned and saw Greg turning red.

"_What?"_ Jillian asked innocently.

"Momma you can't just go around askin' thinks like that! We deserve some privacy for heaven's sake" Nick stated he shook his head sometimes he wondered.

"_Well sorry...anyway you said I caught you at a bad time right?"_ Jillian asked

"Yes momma we were just about to head to bed" Nick told her.

"_Oh wrapped up a double again?"_ Jillian asked.

"Yes we did I'm sorry momma I'll talk to you tomorrow when I'm not tired from working so much" Nick said apologetic.

"_It's ok dear I understand! Well I'll call you tomorrow I need to talk to you about your father's birthday coming up so when your rested I'll talk to you about it then ok? Oh and hello Greg dear" _Jillian stated then greeted both Nick and Greg smiled.

"Hello mom" Greg greeted back.

"Momma I'll talk to you tomorrow, but we need some sleep" Nick said Jillian laughed.

"_Ok ok baby I'll talk to you later then"_ Jillian said _"I love you both and have a good night"_

"We love you too mom" Nick said he said goodbye and then hung up he and Greg then headed for the bedroom got into bed and then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Nick got up and got ready for work. He rushed into the bathroom got into the shower then grabbed a cup of coffee he had put on then turned it off he turned wrote a little note for Greg who has the day off then headed out locking the door behind him. Nick strolled to his truck got in and drove off unaware of another truck that was parked just a few houses down. Blake watched as the truck was out of sight before he got out himself and headed right for the house.

Greg was already awake by the time Nick had left for work, but he just didn't want to get out of bed because he was still exhausted from the night before, but eventually he stretched and got of bed he walked into the living room after putting on some pants and a shirt he walked into the kitchen grabbed himself a cup of coffee then caught sight of the note he walked over to it and grinned when he began reading it.

_Greg,_

_I had to go into work darlin' I hate that we both_

_don't have the night off, but when I get home you_

_and I will be having a little 'fun' ourselves. I love_

_you and have a good day._

_Love you forever_

_N._

Greg sighed folding the note and placing it in his pocket he smiled to himself as he started walking back into the living room. He sighed he loved Nick so much he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have the man who made him happier then he had ever been in his life. He sat down and turned on the tv. Greg was so lost into his tv show he had missed that he didn't notice the door opening and closing nor did he hear the intruder walk up behind him until he saw the reflection he turned quickly just as the bat came at him he ducked in time then got up.

"What the fuck? How the hell did you get in here? Better yet how the hell did you find me?" Greg asked he was shocked.

"Shut up!" Blake snarled he then he swung the bat once again.

The bat ended up connecting with Greg who screamed out doubling over in pain. He tried to crawl away from the attacked when Blake grabbed his foot dragging him back to him. Blake took the bat and brought it back down this time on his leg and Greg once again cried out in pain as Blake turned him over he got on top of Greg and started beating him. Greg tired his best to fight him off, but unfortunately Blake was too strong and he began to loose consciousness and soon he fell unconscious. Blake continued beating him for a few more minutes then stopped he got up and left the house closing the door behind him he ran over to his truck got in and took off.

Several hours later Nick pulled up to the house with Grissom and the others behind him. Nick had invited them to a BBQ after they had gotten off work for luck had it they didn't have any cases and they were all looking forward to actually relaxing. Nick was laughing and talking as they walked up to the door he took out his keys grabbed the handle to unlock his door when he suddenly stopped laughing he looked over at his friends.

"Nick what is it?" Grissom asked he could see the fear in his eyes.

"My door it's unlocked" Nick stated.

"Maybe Greg left it unlocked by accident" Catherine said. Nick shook his head.

"No Greg never does that and besides he was asleep before I left and I made sure I locked the door" Nick said he immediately opened his door and walked in as did the team. "Greg? Baby are ya here?" Nick asked he began walking when Warrick stopped him.

"Nick stop" Warrick stated.

"What?" Nick asked panicky

"Look!" Warrick pointed to the ground Nick looked down and saw red footprints leading from the living room to the door. He instantly ran into the living room careful of the prints and what he saw drained him of all color.

"GREG!" Nick screamed there lie Greg on the ground blood all over him.

Nick couldn't believe what he was seeing neither could Grissom and the others. Nick rushed up to him dropping to his knees and felt for a pulse he found one, but only a faint one. He looked up at his friends with tears in his eyes Warrick had to draw him away from Greg so he wouldn't mess up the evidence because if they didn't have a case then they sure as hell have one now. Grissom opened his phone and called 911.

"_911 what's your emergency"_ the operator asked.

"This is CSI Gil Grissom we need a medics at 1389 Owens St. we have a CSI down who needs immediate medical attention" Grissom demanded.

"_Copy that, medics are on the way"_ she stated.

"Thank you and contact Detective Brass tell him what has happened" Grissom ordered.

"_Yes sir"_ with that he hung up.

"Nick the medics are coming! While we are waiting we need to take evidence and pictures so we can catch the bastard who did this" Grissom stated they nodded. Nick looked at them then back down to his husband.

"Don't worry Greg baby help is comin'" Nick cooed softly he got up and walked into the kitchen grabbed the phone.

"Nick what are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm callin' my parents" Nick said she nodded then left out to the Denali to grab her kit along with the others. Nick dialed his mothers number.

"_Stokes residence this is Jillian Stokes how can I help you?"_ Jillian said then asked.

"Momma you need to get here to Vegas immediately" Nick commanded frantically this alarmed Jillian.

"_Why? Nick what's wrong? What happened?" _Jillian asked.

"Momma it's Greg..."

"_What happened to Greg?" _Jillian demanded then he heard his father along with his siblings in the background _"Hold on I'm puttin' you on speaker so everyone can hear! There; now what happened?"_

"Momma someone attacked Greg! I just got home and found him lyin' on the living room floor with blood all over him." Nick said he began to sob he couldn't hold it any longer as he heard gasps on the other end.

"_Oh no not Greg! we will be leaving out as soon as we get off and we'll be there tomorrow morning"_ Jillian stated.

"Momma this is all my fault" Nick said.

"_Nicholas Parker Stokes! Don't you dare blame yourself for this. How did you know this was goin' to happen!"_ Jillian scolded.

"But momma I left for work he had the day off I should have taken the day off with him" Nick tired to argue.

"_Nick stop! Stop blamin' yourself for things you can't control. What Greg needs now is for you to be there for him you understand me?"_ Bill asked he took the phone from his wife.

Nick sighed and nodded then realized they couldn't see "Yes sir" Nick said.

"_Good! Now were are goin' to hang up and then we're leavin' out for Vegas we'll see ya soon when we get there" _Bill said.

"Ok dad be safe and I love ya guys" Nick said.

"_We will and we love you too! If Greg wakes up before we get there give him our love too"_ Bill said Nick smiled.

"I will dad" Nick said he said goodbye once again then hung up. He walked back into the living room just as they heard the medic sirens arrive.

The paramedics came rushing in with a stretcher they knelt beside Greg taking his pulse they placed a breathing mask on him and lifted him up onto the stretcher they brought him up and hauled him out of the house. Nick looked at Grissom who nodded so he turned and followed after Greg. He walked up the ambulance and started to get in when one of them stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir, but unless your family I cannot allow you to ride with him" She stated apologeticly.

"Yes Ma'am, but I am his husband" Nick said she looked at him then over to Greg then back to him she smiled and nodded.

"Ok then you may proceed" She said Nick smiled gratefully then got in.

they arrived at the hospital not long after they left the house. They rushed Greg back while Nick sat out in the waiting room. This was going to be a long night and he new it he just wished he could be over at his place to help find the person responsible for putting Greg in the the hospital. He sighed then got up he couldn't stay seated knowing his husband is behind those doors fighting for his life. He walked up to the nurses station and cleared his throat the woman behind the desk looked up at him.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes Ma'am two questions first question did you call my husbands family?" Nick asked the woman nodded.

"Yes sir we did! As soon as he was brought in I looked up his information and called" She said.

"Good! Now my second question is; is there a place around here where I can get a cup of coffee?" Nick asked she nodded with a grin.

"Yes sir the cafeteria is down the hall and on your left" She said pointing the way he said his thanks, but before he walked off he had to tell her.

"Oh one more thing if the doctor comes out lookin' for someone for Greg Sanders-Stokes give me a ring if I'm not back here is my cell" Nick said handing her his business card she nodded and he left.

Nick walked down the hall and entered the cafeteria. He looked around the place then walked over to the counter looking at the selections upon the menu board. Everything looked good, but he wasn't here for food he was here for coffee then he had to get back to make sure he was there for when the doctor came out. He was brought out of his thoughts when someone cleared their throat he looked at the woman who was staring at him she had that flirtatious smile on her face.

"Now what can I getcha sugar?" she asked batting her eyes.

"I would like a coffee please" Nick said she nodded then turned to fill it up, but turned back to him.

"And how would you like your coffee?" She asked.

"Oh uh...Vanilla cream and a teaspoon of sugar please" Nick said she nodded and filled a coffee cup up and handed it to him then rang the price up.

"That'll be $2.78 please" She said he handed her the money then turned to leave, but she stopped him before he could. "Now just a minute sugar!" she stated.

"Yes?" He asked he wanted to get back and soon, but this woman wasn't letting him.

"Sit your cute little ass down and have a chat with me" She demanded he shook his head.

"Sorry ma'am, but I can't I have to go" Nick stated he turned to leave, but the woman wasn't having any of it she grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on handsome just for a bit" She begged, but again he had to say no.

"Ma'am please! Really I have to go" Nick said desperately, but yet again she would not let him go.

"Ok your not leaving until you agree to go on a date with me" She said stubbornly.

Nick looked at her like she had lost her mind there was no way he was going on a date with this woman. He didn't know her nor did he have feelings for her to begin with. He has Greg who he deeply loves and all he wants to do is get back to the waiting room in case the doctor comes out to tell him about his husband. He snapped out of his thoughts when the woman leaned into him.

"Well? Are you going to go on a date with me?" She asked he shook his head.

"No! No I'm not" Nick said this stunned her she had no problems getting dates.

"What? Why not? Come on handsome you know you can't resist me so don't bother trying" She said she placed her hand on his arm and began feeling it up then she leaned in to kiss him when he scooted back.

"Ma'am I'm married and right now he is fightin' for his life so if you'll excuse me I have to go" Nick said with that he left leaving the very stunned woman behind.

Nick walked back up to the front and right up to the desk he got the woman's attention again and she smiled at him, but then frowned when she saw the angry look on his face and she didn't understand why he was mad. She didn't do anything to upset him the doctor didn't come out and then she saw the coffee cup in his hand and it clicked she groaned in aggravation.

"Ma'am I..."

"Don't tell me let me guess! The girl in the cafeteria harassed you didn't she?" She guessed Nick nodded.

"I'll say she did! She even went as far as to feel me up...well my arm at least then she had the gulls to make me ask her out on a date and then she tried to kiss me. I mean what kind of people they have workin' here?" Nick said then asked furiously he immediately calmed though and apologized "I'm sorry ma'am I shouldn't have taken it out on you. You didn't do anythin'" Nick said apologetic she smiled and nodded.

"It's quite alright! We've told her time and time again not to do that, but it looks like she has taken it one step too fare and I will be reporting her. Again I apologize for what she did" The Nurse said Nick smiled and nodded.

"Has the doctor came out yet?" Nick asked she shook her head.

"No sir I'm sorry" She said he sighed said his thanks and walked back over to the chairs and sat down and soon he found himself drifting off to sleep.

Nick didn't know how long he was there because the next thing he new he was being awoken by a shove. He immediately sat up straight rubbing his eyes he looked up at Grissom, Sara, Warrick and Catherine they had that concern look on their faces. He yawned and stretched then got up for a moment to stretch his back out then sat back down.

"Hey guys how long was I asleep?" Nick asked.

"Well we've just arrived a few minutes ago, but according to the nurse you were hear all night" Warrick stated Nick looked at him in surprise.

"And they _still_ haven't came out and said anythin' yet?" Nick questioned they shook their heads.

"No I guess whoever did this must have done more damage then we thought for them to still be working on Greg" Catherine said and as of on cue the doctor finally came walking out.

"Excuse me is there a Nicholas Sanders-Stokes present?" he asked Nick nodded and shook the doctors hand. "Come with me please" the doctor lead him into the double doors and stopped right infront of the ICU room. "Mr. Sanders-Stokes? I'm Doctor Issac. I'm sorry it took all night for us to help your husband, but I'm afraid he has suffered from major head injuries due to the beating he took. His skull was fractured in multiple places which will heal of course, but our main concern is internal damage which I am positive wont happen considering he is still young, but you can never be too careful. On another note his right leg was broken which is another reason it had taken us this long! We had to make sure we had everything right before we screwed his bones back together so they can heal properly so that he can walk normal again. His ribs luckily are not broken nor fractured it's just the head we are more concerned about because with a head injury like that it could cause him to have memory loss as well so if he shows signs don't be surprised you'll just have to work with him for him to remember who he is and who you are for that matter ok?" doctor Issac explained Nick listened very very carefully and nodded.

"I understand doc, but is there a chance that he wont develop memory loss?" Nick asked he nodded.

"Yes 5 times out of 10 give or take we'll just have to wait and see! Oh one more thing I forgot to bring this up with your permission we would like to do a brain biopsy" Issac asked him

"A brain biopsy? Why?" Nick asked.

"Well that's where our concern lies according to the X-Rays and CATSCAN it seems like a very small piece of his skull bone broke off and is implanted into part of his brain if he we can remove it we can put it back in place and save him completely his brain and all" Issac explained Nick looked at him in shock "But we need your permission first seeing how your his partner and he is in no_ way_ capable of making the decision himself" Nick sighed.

"Yes do what you have to, but please save him" Nick pleaded Issac smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Mr. Sanders-Stokes your husband is in good hands in fact I was recommended by my old friend Gil Grissom when he explained everything to me I immediately took up the opportunity to return a favor I owed him not because he asked, but because I wanted too" Issac stated Nick smiled gratefully.

"Thank you doctor thank you so much! You have no idea what this means to me" Nick stated Issac smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry I was more then happy to save a life" Issac stated he turned to the nurse beside him.

"Ashley I want Gregory Sanders-Stokes in biopsy prepped and prepared immediately understood?" he ordered Ashley nodded and did as she was told.

"Mr. Sanders-Stokes if you would like to see your husband before he goes back then now is the time to do so" Nick nodded and walked into the ICU he couldn't help the tears the fell.

Nick walked over to Greg taking is hand into his own and knelt down beside his fallen lover he gently wiped the strand of hair from his face then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Darlin' you get better ya hear? I miss ya so much please come back to me" Nick commanded softly as the tears continued to fall.

"Mr. Sanders-Stokes? It's time for us to move him" The nurse said gently he looked over to see her smiling sadly he nodded then got back up.

"Please take care of him!" Nick asked she nodded patting his arm

"Don't worry he's in good hands. Doctor Issac is one of the best doctors we have in this hospital" she assured him he nodded and left for the waiting room.

When Nick finally walked into the room he found not only his friends there, but his family as well they must have just arrived. He walked over to them as they watched him approach. Nick stopped then flopped down in the empty chair behind him he put his face into his hands and sobbed. His mother rushed to her baby and drew him into a hug after he had calmed down he looked at his friends and family.

"Well Nicky what did Doctor Issac say?" Grissom asked he was anxious to hear he wanted to know how Greg was doing.

"First off I would like to thank you Griss for recommendin' him for me" Nick said Grissom smiled and nodded.

"It was no problem Issac is the number one best doctor here in the hospital everyone wants to see him whenever there is a problem and he is also one my old friends from back when we were kids" Grissom said Nick nodded.

"What did he say?" Sara asked. Nick opened his mouth when a commotion interrupted him.

"Where is he? Where is my baby?" the woman cried out everyone turned and Nick immediately new who it was.

"Momma please! Calm down" the man said the two women nodded with him. She turned to him.

"Derek Michael Morgan don't you _dare _tell me to calm down!" She yelled out she turned to the nurse behind the counter and growled out "I wanna see my baby!" the poor nurse opened her mouth when the woman happened to look over, she caught sight of Nick and rushed to him.

"Nick! What happened to my son?" she ask frantically.

"Momma please!" Derek pleaded with her then turned to Nick "Nick I wanna know what happened to my brother" he demanded angrily.

"I was just about to get to that!" Nick said he led the four and had them sit down he then began to tell them what the doctor told him. "Well Dr. Issac said that Greg has suffered from major head injuries due to the beatin' he took. His skull was fractured in multiple places which will heal of course, but their main concern is internal damage which he was positive wont happen considerin' he is still young, but he said one can never be too careful. On another note his right leg was broken which is another reason it had taken them this long! they had to make sure they had everythin' right before they screwed his bones back together so they can heal properly so that he can walk normal again. His ribs luckily are not broken nor fractured it's just the head he's more concerned about because with a head injury like that it could cause him to have memory loss as well so if he shows signs don't be surprised you'll just have to work with him for him to remember who he is and who you are for that matter" he explained everyone gasped in shock then nodded. "Oh and another thing he asked me for permission to do a brain biopsy because a piece of his skull broke off and logged it's self in his brain so if they can get it removed they can put it back in place and save both him and his brain which will allow him to still be normal" Nick finished they nodded.

"So now we are waiting?" Derek asked Nick nodded "Who did this? I want to know who did this" he demanded.

"I don't know honestly! When I arrived home I or more like we found him lyin' on the ground" Nick said "This is all my..." Nick began, but was cut off when he heard a throat being cleared he looked over at his mother who was looking at him as if daring him to finish that sentence so he just kept quite.

"No clues? Nothing?" Derek asked again they shook their heads then something clicked and Sara couldn't help, but gasp in complete shock.

"Sara what? What is it?" Warrick asked.

"Blake! Blake Summers! I bet he did this remember he was furious when we caused his girlfriend to break up with him? He almost grabbed Greg right then and there because of it, but you stopped him Warrick I bet when he stormed out he was ready to get revenge" Sara stated they looked at each other.

"Oh my gosh I didn't think about that" Catherine said shaking her head.

"When I get my hands on that no good son of a..." Nick started, but was cut off by his mother.

"Now hold on Nicholas you don't know for sure if it was him or not so just keep calm until you know for sure son" Jillian explained.

"Actually mom I know he did because you see a couple of years ago Blake Summers beat his first girlfriend and caused her to kill herself along with her unborn child and well Greg connected with her and now he ran into him again in the restaurant we were at. We caused him to loose his next girlfriend by reminding him of what he did he was furious so he tried to grab him until Warrick stopped him. Mom I know he did this I just know it" Nick told his mom she was shocked to say the least.

"Oh my word! Oh Nick please tell me your kidding" Fran asked Nick shook his head.

"No I wish I was momma Morgan I really wish I was, but I'm not" Nick said with a sigh he sat down on the chair. Everyone was silent for a moment when Derek finally spoke up he looked at Nick.

"So you say it was Blake Summers?" Derek asked.

"Yes!" Nick said Derek pulled out his cell and called Garcia.

"_This is the Goddess of all wisdom speaking"_ Garcia spoke up.

"Hey baby girl I need a favor" Derek greeted.

"_Ahhh my chocolate thunder what can I do for you? And what kind of information do you need?" _Garcia asked in wonder.

"I need you too look up Blake Summers for me and get me all the information on him as soon as possible! Oh and check up on Reid for me please. I worry about him when I'm not there if you know what I mean" Derek said Garcia let out a laugh at that.

"_Oh I know exactly what you mean" _Garcia said then sobered up when she remembered the info that Derek wanted her to get. _"Now let me see...ahh yes here it is"_ Garcia said.

"Ok hold that thought pretty momma hold on!" Derek said he took the phone away from his ear. "Does anyone have a laptop with them right now?" Derek asked none of them spoke for a minute until Catherine remembered she had brought hers.

"Yeah I brought mine with me" Catherine said.

"Ma'am may I use it please?" Derek asked she nodded took out the laptop and turned it on she then put in her password then handed him the laptop. "Thank you!" he then got back on the phone "Ok princess let me have it"

"_Well I would let you have it, but I'm not sure how Reid would react to that, but we could do it without him knowing"_ Garcia responded to that she was teasing him.

"Down girl! I have Reid for that! Now send me the info please" Derek said with a smirk he could hear her chuckling on the other end.

"_Ok ok I'm sending you the info now...oh hey Reid!" _Garcia said then greeted Derek could hear his husband on the other end _"No just talking to Derek! Yeah go a head while I send this info to him"_ Derek could hear shuffling on the other end and then an angelic voice came on.

"_Hey Derek!"_ It was Reid.

"Hey baby how are you?" Derek asked.

"_I'm ok I just miss you is all"_ Reid said and Derek couldn't help, but sigh in agreement.

"I know baby I know I miss you too! I'll be home soon oh and as for now Greg isn't doing so well" Derek said

"_Oh baby this must be hard for you"_ Reid said.

"It is that's why I'm having Garcia send me the info so we can catch this bastard who hurt my brother" Derek said then growled at the thought.

"_Well I hope you catch him, but don't put yourself in danger got that?"_ Reid instructed Derek grinned and nodded.

"Yes honey I'll be careful" Derek said.

"_Derek I mean it!"_ Reid said seriously.

"I know you do and I will be careful I promise. Don't worry about me babe" Derek told him he heard Reid sigh on the other end.

"_Ok good! Hey we've gotta go we have a case I'll talk to you later tonight honey I love you and miss you and again be careful"_ Reid said.

"Ok I love you too and I will and you too I know what a magnate for trouble you are and I'm not there to protect you so please be careful"Derek told him.

"_Ok I will again I love you! Bye"_ Reid whispered.

"Good and again I Love you too bye" Derek said back then hung up.

Derek took the laptop and logged into his email and retrieved the document that Garcia had sent. Once he had the doc opened he began reading the information, but half way through he had to stop to take some deep calming breaths after all he did promise Reid that he'd be careful. Shaking his head he looked back down and continued. Once he was finished he shook his head and looked up and over at the CSI team.

"What? What did you find out?" Grissom asked he was curious to say the least.

Derek looked at him then to the others then down at the laptop and began reading "Blake Summers born July 17th 1984 he is 27 years of age with blue eyes, dark brown hair and he is 5'10. according to this information Summers had a rap sheet he was arrested for drug dealing, multiple accounts of misdemeanor, he was also arrested for stealing and it looks like murder as well, but they could never prove it. Mr. Summers spent all his childhood in foster care after he was taken away from his birth parents due to abusing the kid, but he was moved from one foster home to another and eventually taken out of care because he would always be caught hitting his siblings for no reason he was even caught dunking one of the kids underwater and leaving him there" Derek explained he looked up at the shocked faces, but continued shutting down the doc and closing the computer. "That seems to be the trigger there! After being abused himself he couldn't find anyway to deal with it so he did what he thought he could get away with and that was to beat other people. This guy was a ticking time bomb and even though Greg didn't know and I'm not saying it's his fault because it's not, but his actions set him off" Derek explained.

"Meaning what?" Warrick asked.

"Meaning if you don't catch him now then more people are gonna get hurt and if I'm not mistaken if he finds that Greg had survived then he'll try to finish what he started before moving on to other people" Derek said.

"Are you fuckin' serious?" Nick asked.

"Language Nick" Jillian scolded Nick looked at his mother then back to Derek who nodded.

"Yes this is what I do! I'm a profiler I study human behavior and I had just made a profile out of Mr. Summers using the info Garcia had sent me" Derek said.

They looked at each other then nodded. One of Nick's sister Kayla was just about to say something when Doctor Issac came walking out. He took off his scrubs and mask as he came walking up to the group he had a smile plastered on his face.

"Mr. Sanders-Stokes?" Dr. Issac greeted once again Nick nodded. "The brain biopsy went very well the fragment has be put back into place and glued to hold in place until the bone heals back together no damage was done to the brain so all we need to do now is wait until he comes too to see if he develops any memory loss or not" he said Nick nodded with a sigh and smile.

"Can we see him?" Nick asked hopefully Issac nodded.

"Of course he's been moved to a private room. 684" Issac said they nodded saying their thanks and rushed off towards the room.

Upon entering the room they couldn't help, but gasp at the sight before them. Greg lay on the bed a bandage covered his head as well as a cast on his right leg luckily his torso wasn't damaged so it makes it easier for him to breath. Nick walked over to the bed dragged a chair and sat beside his young lover taking his hand into his own and kissed the back of it he then bowed his head and started to cry silently. Jillian could see how upset her son was just by the shaking of his shoulders she walked over to him and placed her hand on his back and started rubbing it up and down.

"Nicky it's going to be ok! He's going to be just fine wait and see" Jillian told her son softly he looked up at his mother then back to Greg he nodded.

"I hope so" Nick said. It was silent for a while until someone's cell went off Grissom looked around then realized it was his so he took it and answered.

"Grissom" Grissom answered he listened then sighed "Ok thank we'll be right there" he said then hung up. "That was Brass there has been a shoot out in a diner not too far from here" he announced.

"Oh no was anyone hurt?" Catherine asked.

"I'm afraid so! It appears almost everyone in that diner was killed some were mortally wounded and are being sent here to the hospital" Grissom explained they nodded he then turned to Nick "Nick I need you on this"

"But Griss! I need to stay here with Greg incase he wakes up" Nick stated.

"I'm sorry, but as of right now it's all hands on deck" Grissom countered "Ecklie's orders" Nick growled out angrily.

"Screw Ecklie! Griss come on please let me stay" Nick pleased.

"I'm sorry, but I can't" Grissom said once again. Nick sighed in frustration.

"Nick don't worry son we'll watch over him and we'll call you the moment he wakes up" Jillian said Nick looked at her and smiled then nodded.

"Ok! Thanks momma" Nick said she smiled and hugged him.

They said their good byes to Greg and the family then left for the diner where the shootout took place. When they arrived they were greeted by dozen of cop cars and ambulance's along with firefighters. They shook their heads at what they found. The place was a mess bullet holes everywhere not to mention blood so they had to tread lightly on where they walked.

"Damn look at this place! Who would do something like this? It's barbaric" Sara stated they nodded in agreement

"Ok guys lets get started" Grissom commanded they grabbed their kits and got right to work.

!

Fran sat by her son's bedside as the rest took a break down in the cafeteria. She had a book in her hand when she heard a groan she immediately placed her book down and turned to Greg and watched as his eyes began to open. Once his eyes fully opened he looked around then caught sight of Fran sitting in her chair watching him with hope gleaming in her eyes he smiled weakly.

"Hey momma" He rasped out she chocked back a sob with happiness and got up. She reached him and started stroking his hair very lightly.

"Hey baby welcome back" Fran stated she lent over and kissed his cheek she then took out her cell and dialed Nick's number.

"_Sanders-Stokes"_ Nick greeted.

"Nick dear I'm calling to tell you that Greg's awake" Fran announced happily.

"_What? He's awake? Oh thank heavens let me speak to him please"_ Nick asked frantically she placed the phone up to Greg's ear.

"Nick wants to talk to you" She said when he looked confused he smiled and nodded.

"Hey Nicky" Greg croaked out weakly he could hear him choking back a sob.

!

Nick had just placed one last evidence in his kit when his cell went off he looked at the caller ID and saw it was momma Morgan so he answered it.

"Sanders-Stokes" Nick greeted.

"_Nick dear I'm calling to tell you that Greg's awake"_ Fran announced happily he could hear the joy in her voice. He paused for a moment as his eyes filled up with tears.

"What? He's awake? Oh thank heavens let me talk to him please" Nick asked frantically. He could hear her.

"_Nick wants to talk to you"_

"_Hey Nicky"_ Greg croaked out he could hear that his voice was rasp.

"Hey baby how are ya feelin'?" Nick asked.

"_Truthfully? I feel like shit"_ Greg admitted he could hear Fran scolding him.

"I know you do baby I know you do! Could you tell me who attacked you?" Nick said then asked.

"_Blake Summers!"_ Greg said Nick took a deep breath to keep himself calm

"Are you sure darlin'?" Nick asked he needed to make sure.

"_Yes! Nick it was him"_ Greg assured him he sighed and nodded.

"Ok well I'll be there as soon as I can, but as for now you get some rest" Nick said

"_Ok Nicky! I love you"_ Greg said.

"I love you too bye" Nick repeated then hung up.

"Nick who was that?" Sara asked.

"Greg! Guys Greg is awake and he just confirmed that it was Blake Summers who attacked him" Nick told them they looked at each other then nodded.

"Ok we'll head back to the hospital before going to the lab when we are done here" Grissom said they nodded and got back to work.

!

Fran placed her phone back into her pocket then sat back down beside Greg's bedside and took his hand into her own. After everything she finally let go and cried for the first time sense she had gotten to Vegas. Greg took her hand and squeezed it gently then moved his hand to wipe her tears away even though it was hard from to do so.

"Momma please don't cry" Greg said.

"Oh Greg I'm happy your awake I was so worried about you" Fran smiled. She leaned down and kissed his forehead then snapped his head up when she heard something. She saw a young man standing in the door way. "Can I help you sir?" Fran asked. He just stared at her then stalked over to Greg's bed he looked up and his eyes grew wide at who he saw.

"Should have made sure you were dead" He growled in anger. Fran gasped as she finally realized who it was.

"You stay away from my son" She yelled angrily then got infront of him pushing him away.

"Shut up lady" Blake grounded out he then pushed her out of the way causing her to fall taking a couple of trays with her.

"Mom! You keep your hands off of my mother" Greg spat.

"Gladly I'm only here for you" Blake stated he then grabbed a pillow from one of the chairs and placed it over Greg's face.

Greg started to fight him off, but he couldn't seeing how he was still weak from his beating he took. He started to feel dizzy from the lack of oxygen as Blake pushed the pillow further into him. Fran started to get up and when she saw what he was doing she immediately started to yell out.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Fran screamed out Blake looked up and stood from his spot he released the pillow.

Derek and the others where just coming back when they heard Fran yell out they dropped their things and started towards the room. When they entered they were greeted by Blake Summers standing over Greg's bed with a pillow to his face Derek immediately went red and drew his gun pointing it over at Blake.

"Blake Summers put your hands in the hair and step away from Greg Sanders-Stokes" Derek ordered

Blake released the pillow and placed his hands over his head and got down on his knees he slowly reached behind him and suddenly he drew his gun, but before he could fire Derek fired two shots into him striking him down permanently. Derek slowly walked over to Blake as his mother tended to Greg he reached down to feel for a pulse and sighed when he didn't find one. He looked up at them.

"He's dead!" Derek announced Fran sighed with relief and hugged her son.

"Oh thank heavens" Fran sighed.

Nick and the others came rushing into the room when they arrived for they had heard that someone had attempted to murder Greg. They were relieved when they found that Derek had shot the bastard in the chest twice striking him down for good.

_3 years later..._

It has been three years sense Blake had attacked Greg and he had bounced back stronger and happier then he had been. Greg sighed and grabbed his things from the locker room he walked back towards the breakroom so he could get his assignments. He opened the door to walk in when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks the lights were off.

"Well this is confusing" Greg muttered to himself. He reached over and turned on the lights when suddenly everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled causing Greg to jump. He looked around then saw a sign that says 'Happy Anniversary!' he looked over at Nick who came walking up to him and gathered him into his arms.

"Happy Anniversary baby" Nick whispered Greg hugged him back as his tears fell.

"Nick thank you! This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me! It means a lot that you would tell everyone about us" Greg cried happily.

"Of course after everythin' I don't want to hide us from anyone else anymore" Nick said he then kissed Greg right infront of the lab techs and even Ecklie. When they broke Greg looked over at everyone and smiled.

"Happy Anniversary you too" Grissom said.

After the party everyone gathered their belongings and packed up. Grissom handed out their assignments. Greg was alright and Blake Summers was dead and in the end everything turned out better then they could ever hope and they just hoped it stayed that way.

End..

**Tell me what you think please.**


End file.
